Guardian Angels
by TheAmericanPrussian
Summary: Archangel and Azrael, the two most beloved superheroes of the world and unknowingly, of each other. They never faltered, never failed, until one day after a fight gone wrong, the world's most beloved icons simply disappeared. Super!AU Abilities!AU PRUK onesided!USUK
1. Prologue

Guardian Angel Prologue

AN: Well I'm back *dodges flying bricks. I know I haven't updated 'Across the Mirror' since its upload but I'm working on it I swear! Anyway I was searching through all the fanfictions on superheroes and I saw how few there were. So I've been playing with this idea since summer but I managed to get it written and edited in a school day *throws confetti well my record is five notebook pages in a day but the story was crap and the girl was a total Mary Sue. Don't get me wrong I actually like Mary Sues but this girl could possibly be practically a freaking god she was that strong! Ok now I'm off topic. Anyway this is my latest story along with 'Esper' but I'm still trying to work out the problems with that one.

Enjoy this odd brain child of mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and any relations to superheroes in other sources are completely coincidental. I only own the plot, the superhero alias' and any OCs I put it (that aren't given to me)

P.S. if you would like to suggest a character that would be really helpful! Read: I can't bring my self to make the characters of Hetalia evil so i need OCs and I can't come up with creative names and costumes to save my life... *sigh*

* * *

Prologue

"Citizens of the world, today I stand before you in the face of a great tragedy. Earlier this month a mutated being by the name of Nebula attacked the city of Newborne. The beast has been defeated and detained by the combined effort of the Original Five. There were few casualties in the attack, all were rescue workers attempting to aid the civilian population stranded by the attack. However as of this morning both Miss May and Okami have confirmed that neither Archangel nor Azrael have been seen or have contacted anyone since the battle. So it is with a heavy heart that both heroes have been declared Missing In Action by our fair city. It is our prayer that the Angel Duo may soon be returned to their home safe and unharmed. This is Channel Five news, reporting from Newborne city and have a good night."

The world stood in silence. How could this be? The beloved Angel Duo that always put their lives on the line for the safeties of other people were missing and most likely dead! Across the entire globe church bells rang and many services were held in the honor of the fallen heroes.

Many hidden supers were inspired by the first heroes act of sacrifice, and pledged to help uphold the teams legacy, becoming the next generation of superheroes.

But none were hit harder by the loss than the citizens and emerging heroes of the city of Newborne. The city the team protected and patrolled with their every breath for two long years.

For that entire week, millions swarmed to the grieving city and released floating lanterns to the heavens, calling for the return of their fallen guardian angels.

* * *

Well there you go! I actually wrote a different, longer prologue but my friend who's a major comic slash hero fan told me it was crap, not quite like that but in pretty similar terms. Hehe yeah... So I asked him for some tips (after a few tears (this is something I'm trying to be serious about)) and he said the prologue always starts with the creation of the villain. Then I was like 'dude that's useless there isn't a major villain' (at this point, that will probably change) but he just kinda shrugged and went back to reading Naruto manga. So I came up with this, showed it to him and told him a vague outline of the plot. It was kinda, funny his jaw dropped and he just kinda stared at me before saying "that... is.. AWESOME!" So I'm happy about that! Anyway I plan on updating every Wednesday but with me who knows when it will actually be updated. If this ends up being another dud I swear I may just bash my head into a very large, very hard, brick wall. But yeah I hope you enjoyed this!

The American Prussian out!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Well I'm back! I know shocking right? Anyway this is the new update, I worked really hard to get this out so fast so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: AmericanPrussian does not own hetalia or any thing that is canon. Any relations to heroes in other sources is a coincidence.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was having a bad day. Scratch that, a horrible, miserable, all your joys in life have been killed, kind of day.

That morning his alarm clock didn't ring so he was nearly late for work, he had run out of tea and forgot to get more, and his laptop managed to lose it's charger cord.

"Arthur, the boss wants to see you," a receptionist by the name of Emily said, poking her head inside his and his co-workers common room. Said male groaned but stood up. "I'll be there in a minute, thank you for telling me,' he said glancing up at the receptionist who gave him a small apologetic smile.

Arthur worked at the esteemed newspaper 'The Gazette' as a journalist. His boss and old friend, Feliciano Beil-Schmidt Vargas was known to be eccentric and tended to make important decisions on a whim. His boyfriend, now husband, was the only thing that kept the newspaper from falling apart.

Hoping to get the undoubtedly tiring encounter over, he quickly walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. While he was waiting he glossed over his latest article, a colab effort with his editor Elizaveta on the anniversary of the foundation of the 'International Association of Heroes' or 'The Association' for short. The Association had formed a little while after the disappearance of the Angel Duo and was about to celebrate it's first anniversary. As the co-head of the division that focused on superheroes it was his job to cover the story.

A short ding interrupted his thoughts and announced his arrival at the top floor. Walking to the mahogany office door he paused and knocked, "come in," a cheerful voice called. Arthur opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him. His boss was standing in front of his desk, a manila folder in his hand.

"Ah Artie there you are!" Feliciano beamed, flouncing up to the grumpy Brit. "Great news! Your division of the newspaper is so popular the board decided to hire a new journalist to help write more articles," the cheery Italian man chirped, his hands following his enthusiastic statement.

Arthur blinked "Is that really necessary?" he inquired, confusion and annoyance evident in his voice "Elizaveta's and mine's team is working fine, we don't really need any extra hands".

Feliciano nodded, not really processing the mans words "maybe but superheroes are such a big thing another helper couldn't hurt ve~". The Brit groaned already feeling a headache forming "fine if it's that important to you. Is there a set of applicants you want to interview or have you already hired the person?"

Feliciano grinned at the others easy acceptance "ve~ yep! He's coming in tomorrow! He told me that he specializes in field reporting so I thought you two could become partners. Then we could finally get a reporting team on site!"

"That would be an improvement for the paper," the blonde man grudgingly admitted. And it was true, Toris and his two brothers Ravis and Eduard were too scared to go out into the field, while Elizaveta always became skittish when one mentioned even possibly being in front of a camera. Arthur was the only one in the (admittingly small) department willing to go out into the field and actually watch the superheroes. A trait that was a necessity with all the modern technology available. "Very well is there anything else you needed?" he asked, his attention returning to his overly excitable boss.

Feliciano beamed "Nope~ that's all ve~" he sang, bouncing back to his desk. Arthur rolled his eyes at the obvious dismissal and walked back to the elevator, pressing the button that would take his to his floor. When the doors finally opened his already miserable mood soured.

"Braginski what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled marching up to the Russian in question. Ivan Braginski was a large Russian man who seemed to enjoy terrorizing everyone and everything, especially Toris' family.

The large man looked up at the Brit and pouted, "I was just talking to Ravis here, right Ravis?" he said turning to the young intern. The Latvian trembled "a-ah yes" "well jolly good then, you can leave Braginski, Ravis here has work to do" the Brit spat glaring at Ivan.

Ivan gave a small childish frown "aw but we were having…" LEAVE NOW!" Arthur snapped pointing at the elevator doors. Before he could continue yelling the Russian's cell phone rang, 'American Idiot' blaring. "Hello?" he said answering the call "who" pause "where" pause "I'll be there in a minute". Ivan ended the rather abrupt call " I have to go, I'll see you later Ravis," he said, flashing the young man a creepy smile. The Russian turned and walked to the elevator.

Arthur snarled at the man's back "That man is beyond irritating." "T-thank you f-for g-getting rid of him" Ravis said, stuttering slightly. The larger man merely nodded and walked back towards his desk. Sitting down he saved to word document he was typing and closed the application. He quickly turned off the laptop and packed up his computer case.

"I'm leaving, have a nice night Ravis" he said glancing up at the trembling Latvian "you too sir". The British man nodded and walked to the elevator, pressing the button for the basement floor.

'Ding' the doors opened and Arthur stepped out into the parking garage. Quickly spotting his car, he walked towards the vehicle, pulling out his keys. Arthur opened the silver car's driver side door and got in. After putting the key in the ignition and settling his bad into the passenger seat, he drove off, merging with the afternoon city traffic.

He drove until he was a block away from his apartment when he encountered a traffic jam. Looking for the cause of the jam he spotted what should have been his first guess at the cause. Two heroes fighting a villainess.

Freedom Star and Frost were fighting Electra while police surrounded them, guns out. It was obvious they had been fighting for a while, both parties were out of breath and ice was scattered around the area.

Freedom Star was a tall man with golden blond hair and a suit consisting of the colors on the American Flag, a white star on his chest. He was a strong arm who had super strength, the ability to fly and invunerability.

Frost was even taller than Freedom Star with silver blonde hair and purple eyes. Like his name suggested, Frost controlled ice, but some debated if he was a strong arm or it was just his build. His suit was an icy blue outfit with a white diamond on his chest. Frost was also one of the few supers who had capes. His was a blue even lighter than his outfit.

Both Frost and Freedom Star were members of The Association, two of the founding members to be exact.

Electra was one of the few active female supers and one of even fewer villainesses. She had long silver hair with blue eyes and wore a dark blue dress with white trim.

As Arthur was watching Frost managed to ice the pavement under her feet without her noticing. Then when she went to attack the duo she slipped, falling on her back. Freedom Star shot forward, grabbing her hands and snapping power restraint handcuffs on the girl. He helped her too her feet and then handed her to the commanding police officer. The heroes flew off, Frost riding on a disk of ice and the police drove off as well.

The rest of the drive was uneventful and soon he made it back to his apartment building.

Artgur lived in a nice condo complex in a middle class neighborhood. He walked into the lobby and up the stairs until he reached his tenth story condo. Grabbing his house keys out of his pocket he walked down the hallway until he reached his front door.

He unlocked the apartment and flicked on the lights. Walking inside, Arthur dropped his bag on the living room couch and walked into the kitchen. Opening the cupboard he grabbed a glass and began to fill it with water at the sink. Gulping down the water he sighed and took off his jacket. 'Bring' his phone rang from his pocket "hello?" he said picking it up. "Yo Artie what's up?" A cheerful American accented voice blasted through the speaker. Arthur groaned "Alfred what did I tell you about calling me that?" Alfred snickered "hey me and a couple others are at Olivander's for dinner, you wanna come?" "First learn proper English you bloody git!" The Brit snapped "second who is coming?" He could practically see the American's smile at his acceptance. "Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Ludwig's brother Gilbert."

Arthur blinked "oh? I didn't know Ludwig had a brother," "yeah Ludwig said he used to live here but for the past year he's been traveling and he just moved back," the American said "Anyway we're already here so get here as fast as you can!" 'Click'

Arthur sighed,rubbing his temples, quickly he got dressed in a more casual outfit and walked out the door. It took the Brit ten minutes to reach the buffet style restaurant he and his friends favored. After paying for his plate he spotted his friends sitting by the window and went to sit by them.

"Hey Iggy you showed up!" Alfred exclaimed leaping up to hung the Brit. Arthur squeaked in indignation "wanker let go of me!" "keseses someone looks comfortable" Arthur whirled around

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Someone looks comfortable" Arthur snorted "yeah why wouldn't I be? After all I'm only about to jump off a cllliiFFFF! Ah! YOU ASSHOLE!" Arthur fell, the other having shoved him from his perch.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

Arthur shook his head, clearing his head. There in front of him stood a man about his age with platnium silver hair, pale but not pasty skin with blood red eyes. "Gilbert Beil-Schmidt?" he said almost disbelievingly.

The other grinned "Hey! Crazy Kirkland! Dude the awesome me hasn't seen you since awesome senior year. What unawesome boring old man stuff have you been doing? It must have sucked not seeing the awesome me for so long". Arthur rolled his eyes "I was rather enjoying the peace and quiet with out your loud arse around."

Ludwig stood up "you two know each other?" he asked confused. "I had the _misfortune_ of going through high school with this git," Arthur said turning to the blonde German. Gilbert laughed "_misfortune?_ kesesese you couldn't keep your hands off me." The Brit rolled his eyes "yes while dragging you to the headmaster's office". The albino snorted "sure Kirkland. Anyways the awesome me is hungry! To the food!" he ran to the buffet. Alfred ran after him, the rest of the group following at a slower pace.

Over the course of the meal they got to know Gilbert a little more, his full name was Gilbert Fredrick Beil-Schmidt, he was Prussian no matter what Ludwig or anyone else said, his favorite color was emerald green, he loved Green Day and Breaking Benjamin, he was a faI off the Angel Duo, he hated the cold, Arthur laughed and said that was because he was cold blooded, Gilbert just stuck his tounge out at the Brit. Also if he could have one super power he would want to fly, because "birds are almost as awesome as the awesome me."

Throughout dinner he joked and laughed until the very end. "Ve~ Gilly do you have a special someone?" Feliciano asked, innocent gold eyes wide. The usually out going Prussian quieted, his eyes down cast "once upon a time" and with that stood up and left, the groups eyes following him out the door. Soon after the friends said their good byes and went home for the night.

Oh my god I got two chapters done in two days! *Throws confetti every where. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this update of Guardian Angels and I hope to get this updated again by Wednesday if I work hard. Wish me luck and have a nice day!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. I'm back!

This is a record for me! Not only is this the third update but also all three were in a week! OK eight days but close enough! That's only like a one day difference, so close enough for me. This chapter is 6 days before my original deadline so suffice to say, I'm pretty happy with my self. This chapter may clear up a few things and introduces a few new characters! I managed to find another villain and I'm pretty happy about that :). Also before I forget, this has over 200 views and it's only been up for eight days! That is unbelievably awesome so a big thank you all who read this then and who are reading it now you guys are the absolute best people ever.

Disclaimer: TheAmericanPrussian does not own Hetalia and luckily for you, never will.

* * *

Chapter 2

The elevator doors opened. Arthur stepped out of the doors and walked to his desk.

Elizaveta bounced over to him, folder in hand "Hey Arthur do you have the article written up?" she asked. He looked up "yes let me pull it up," clicking open the file, he turned the computer to face the girl. She quickly scanned over the text, nodding every once and a while. Eventually she looked up "OK, email it to me and I'll edit it. Oh, and while I'm over here I have the photos I wanted to put in the article," she said, handing the folder to Arthur.

Pulling the small folder open he looked over the pictures in side. The first was a picture of the founding members when they were first starting as super heroes. The second was a photo of the Association at it's current, full strength. The final picture was of the Association's insignia, a picture of the world inside a triangle with the words '_foveat, protegat, defendat, et servient' _or 'cherish, to protect, to defend, and they shall serve' written around the border.

The green eyed man looked up "I think these photo would fit in perfectly," he said "we should put the past and current pictures side by side at the beginning and put the insignia at..." A loud ding interrupted him. "Everyone could I have your attention please," Feliciano said, stepping out of the elevator "as of today a new reporter is starting so give him a warm welcome please ve~".

A man stepped out from behind the bouncy Italian.

"You!" Elizaveta shouted, pointing accusingly at the man. "Kesesese, miss me Lizzy?" Gilbert said walking forward. "Like the plague," she shot back, eyes narrowing. "Ve? You two know each other?" Feliciano questioned, accidentally reflecting the others thoughts." We were neighbors when we were little kids," Elizaveta ground out. It was obvious to Arthur that she was leaving something out. "Meraviglioso! That saves some introductions then! Gilbert, this is Toris and Eduard, their brother Ravis works here as an intern, you'll probably meet him later," Feliciano chirped, pointing to the men he pointed out. The brothers waved half-heartedly at the newcomer, slowly backing away from the fuming Hungarian woman.

Feliciano hummed, blissfully unaware of the thick tension in the room. "Gilbert, Feliciano told me you specialize in field work. Would you be willing to be my field partner?" Arthur spoke up, his voice not betraying his uneasiness. Gilbert grinned and nodded "Yep! The awesome me refuses to get stuck in an unawesome office twenty four seven." Feliciano beamed "That's wonderful! You two will be partners then! I'll leave you guys to get to know each other then" he said and flounced back to the elevator.

Gilbert turned to the assembled group "kesesese since this is the superhero division there's only one thing to do!" Arthur quirked an eyebrow "you all have to tell the awesome me your favorite hero, why they're your favorite, your least favorite and why. Also if you could have one superpower what would you want it to be?" "Uh" Toris tried to interject "NO ARGUING! You must do it!" Gilbert yelled.

"Blondie you first!" he shouted, pointing to Eduard, who flushed at the sudden attention "Uh... I guess maybe Okami because he appreciates the practicalities of technology in battle. My least favorite Frost, because he's scary and I would want to control technology?" Gilbert snorted, "Your lame, Bean Sprout you next!" Toris sighed "Freedom Star, I agree with his ideals, Norge because he always struck me as a villain type but if I could I would want to be telepathic." The Prussian blinked "Ok you're not quite as lame but still lame, LIZZY GO!" Elizaveta gave an unladylike snort "Iron Maiden, she has the right ideals, least favorite, Azrael, he reminds me of you. If I could I would want super strength." The red-eyed man scowled "you don't need super strength, you hit hard enough! And Azrael is awesome thank you very much! Eyebrows you next!" Arthur scowled at the nickname "My favorite is Azrael because he saved my little brother. My least favorites are the entirety of the Britannians because they remind me of my older brothers and the super power I would want would have to be the ability to fly."

"Kesesese! Awesome someone finally realized his awesomeness! All right, my favorites are the Angel Duo, because they're too awesome to decide between. Least favorite is Freedom Star because he's a brat. The power I would have is flight, no question about it." "You seem like the type who would like Freedom Star," Arthur said, mildly surprised at the admission. "Kesesese nope. Don't like him," Gilbert said.

Arthur nodded and looked back at his laptop. After clicking a couple links, he emailed the rough draft of the article to Elizaveta and stood up. "Gilbert why don't you take this desk here," the Brit said, motioning to the empty desk beside him. The taller man nodded and walked over the empty desk, setting his bag down on his new desk. Once the new reporter was settled Arthur stood up and walked over to the large flat screen mounted on the wall. He turned it on and flipped it to the channel that focused only on supers, hero or otherwise, and walked back to his desk.

"Hey isn't that our building?" Toris said, looking at the TV. The reporter team looked up at the device in surprise. The flickering screen was showing their block where two supers were facing down. Juggernaut was taking on Okami in broad daylight in the middle of a crowded street.

Arthur and Gilbert shared a glance before bolting for the stairs. The pair raced down the flights of stairs, out the lobby and into the street. Other civilians were rushing away in terror, buffeting the two as they tried to get closer to the batting supers.

"Arthur get up there," Gilbert said, pointing to a fire escape ladder in an alley close to the fight. Arthur quickly jogged over and pulled himself up, Gilbert following closely behind. The elevated view allowed them to see the battle while being far enough away to be out of harms way.

As they watched Juggernaut swung at Okami, the smaller man jumping upwards to avoid the hit. Okami landed behind the juggernaut and jabbed at his neck, attempting to hit a pressure point. Before he could apply much pressure, the larger Haitian man reached behind him, grabbing the hero and threw him towards the reporters.

Flipping in midair, the ninja landed in a crouch on the fire escape a level above the pair. The hero looked down "what are you two doing here? It is not safe here." Gilbert scoffed "the awesome me doesn't run from unawesome second rate villains like that," he gestured at the disoriented strong arm. Okami gave him a strange look but nodded "very werr but prease try to stay out of his reach." With that the hero jumped off the balcony and engaged Juggernaut.

"He's such a strange guy," the albino muttered, staring after him. Arthur nodded in agreement at the others statement.

The ninja sprinted toward his adversary, jumping above several flailing limbs, and kicked the villain in the temple. Juggernaut stumbled back, smashing into a lamppost on the other side of the street. He then attempted to stand but stumbled, falling to his knees, clutching his head.

The reporters could see a small blinking device attached to the Haitian's temple where the hero kicked him. Okami walled up to the man and hit a pressure point in his neck, immediately knocking him out. Seconds later police arrived and arrested the fiend, quickly driving off.

When the pair looked back, the hero was gone.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"You're improving," his opponent said, shifting back. Arthur nodded, out of breath "h-how the bloody hell are you so good at this?" he panted out, exhaustion evident in his voice. The other man's mouth twitched, almost a smile "practice, constant practice," he said, his amusement obvious in his tone. Arthur huffed and turned to grab his water bottle.

Suddenly he felt slight pressure at his neck and his vision flickered and swam. His legs suddenly gave out and Arthur fell on his back. "Never turn your back on an opponent, not even when it seems you are finished fighting them," a voice rang out from above him.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

Arthur smiled sadly at the old memory. "Let's go back to the office," he said turning to Gilbert. The Albino nodded and the pair walked back down the street to their office building.

As soon as they reached their floor they were bombarded by a panicked Hungarian. "Are you two OK? What the hell were you thinking?" Elizaveta yelled, grasping Arthur's shoulders and shaking him. "Eliza calm down love we're fine," Arthur said when she stopped shaking him. She growled, "That's not the point! You not only went towards a super fight, you were way two close!" "Lizzy Okami isn't technically a super," Gilbert pointed out, trying to calm the woman. "I. Don't. Care." she yelled, jabbing Gilbert in the chest with every word.

Arthur sighed, "If we stay further away next time will you calm down love?" Elizaveta paused "maybe but in all seriousness be more careful." Arthur smiled "we will love, we will."

Time Skip Arthur's Apartment 10:26 PM

Arthur arched his back, stretching after sitting down, reading in his favorite chair for so long. He walked into his bathroom yawning. Quickly he brushed his teeth and combed his hair, getting ready for bed. After finishing the routine he pulled of his shirt and turned so his back turned the mirror. On his back were two long jagged scars, just before his shoulder blades. The two ovals looked as if something had been violently ripped out of his back.

* * *

Aaaannnndddd DONE! You guys have no idea how hard it was to get this chapter to come to me! I couldn't get it until I was so bored it was this or sit through a middle school spelling bee. Never the less I am proud of my self for getting this out not only on time but actually early! Yay me! (Ignore the little London Tipton moment there (Yes I watched that show and loved it thank you very much)) I have a vague idea of what I want the next chapter to be but I don't have a concrete plan for Chapter Three.

On a more personal note I am absolutely panicked. As of this week I have a girlfriend! This is my first relationship so suffice to say I'm really panicked (hopefully I won't lose readers for this lol, but then again if you were homophobic you probably wouldn't be reading a yoai fanficion… meh). Anyway I've known her for a little under a year now and we've been friends for about that long. We're both apart of the same large group of friends, and she's kinda the glue that holds everyone together (and me and another friend (her best friend) from killing each other). So yeah I'm worried that if things end bad her best friend will kill me and I'll be ostracized from the group. Well I spent the entirety of sixth grade with only a group of fake back stabbing friends while recovering from depression so I won't die… I probably will. Sigh well I'm a mess but if anyone else is going through the same thing PM me or comment and we can share our misery together!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys I'm back again! I'm writing this on Sunday January Fifth but I'm assuming this is up before this Thursday (my unofficial due date for this story is every Wednesday (so far I've always made it (the due date is set so if I upload a 2 weeks early the next still isn't due till 3 weeks later (you probably don't care lol)))). I had a little trouble adjusting back to writing every spare minute of the day (I do have two stories I'm trying to update at least once a week and at least over a thousand words, preferable over a thousand five hundred per chapter) but I've managed to do this so far! Ok now I'm rambling.

But anyway, hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things and can produce more chapters more quickly for you guys! Heh but considering how few of my profile views there are I doubt that anyone you can but up with one than one dose of my horrid writing. Meh but if you guys like this one could you do me a favor and check out 'Across the Mirror'? please? (Shameless plugin) That one is my first but it has like a third the views of this one. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter of Guardian Angel! I've really had fun writing and planning this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything cannon mentioned. I only own the heroes, villians, the plot, and a Russia plushie (He's adorable!).

* * *

Chapter Three

'Bring!' "GAH!" 'Thump' Arthur swore, clutching his now throbbing head. "Kirkland here," he said answering the early morning call.

"Yo Artie! What up?" Alfred yelled, cheerfully ignorant of the Brit's annoyance. "What the bloody hell do you want git?" Arthur spat. "Whoa dude, who spit in your pizza this morning?" "What the bloody hell does that even mean?!" He shouted. "Why are you in such a bad mood?" Al asked bewildered. Arthur growled, "Because annoying wankers are waking me up at six AM on a Saturday!"

Alfred paused "what?" Dude it's not six, it's like nearly nine," the Brit paused and looked out the window. The sun was shining off the glass skyscrapers and morning traffic bustled below him.

"Ugh fine, what do you want Alfred?" He asked, rubbing his temples. The American snickered "do you want to go to the festival with me?" Arthur blinked "will the others be there?" The blond asked, propping himself off the floor and walking out the bedroom door. Al made a small disappointed sound "yeah..." "I suppose." "YAY!" The American yelled, barging into the Brit's apartment.

Arthur gave an undignified squawk and fell backwards onto the carpet. "No Artie! I'll save you!" Alfred exclaimed, dashing over to the fallen Brit. He grabbed Arthur's arm and unceremoniously yanked him up. "Ow Ow Ow! Damn it Alfred you're yanking my bloody arm off!" Arthur yelped. The taller man grinned sheepishly and stepped back.

Arthur sighed "bloody hell, you could be the next Freedom Star with that kind of strength." The American smiled nervously, chuckling "that would be awesome! I could go around kicking villain butt and saving the damsel in distress!" He looked pointedly at the Brit.

Arthur bristled "I'm not some bloody defenseless damsel in distress wanker!" Alfred pouted, "Then you could be my sidekick! I'll be... Uh... Heroman! And you can be... Um... Dangerlad!" The so-called 'Dangerlad' face palmed "Git you are the most uncreative and ridiculous person I have ever met." Alfred laughed obnoxiously and rubbed his head guiltily.

"Wait a minute... What the bloody hell are you doing in my flat?!" Arthur yelled. The laughing continued "you gave me a key to your apartment remember?" Arthur's enormous eyebrow twitched "for emergencies only you wanker!"

Alfred pouted "Aw but Artie..." "Don't call me that git!" "I wanted to see you," the American whined, not at all unlike a kicked puppy. The annoyed Brit stopped and sighed, "It's too bloody early in the morning for this."

Al cackled, "maybe Artie, but the festival starts in like half an hour and we totally have to be the first people in line!" The so-called 'Artie' had to resist face palming again at his companion's stupidity "Alfred it's just a bloody festival why are you so bloody excited?"

The taller man recoiled from him appalled "It's superheroes Iggy! The superheroes Iggy! The Association! How can you not love it?!" Artgur rolled his eyes, "don't get me wrong I like supers, but the huge bloody festival is a bit too much in my opinion." Alfred shrugged "maybe, but maybe we'll see some heroes there! It would be really cool if we could get their autographs or something!"

The shorter man snorted "I'm surprised you don't have all of their autographs by now." The American grinned "I just need Okami's, Norge's, and Pyro's then I'll have the entire Association," Alfred chirped, missing the Brits subtle jab.

Arthur shook his head at the other's obliviousness, "git, go back down stairs and I'll be down in about ten minutes." The American pouted but complied. He walked out the front door, grinning at the Brit as he closed the door.

Once he was gone Arthur stiffened in realization "did the git just... Ask me out?" He asked himself, shocked.

Pondering the development, Arthur walked back into his bedroom. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out A casual out fit for the day. The outfit consisted of a white under shirt, a green jacket, and a pair of dark denim jeans.

Turning to the adjoining bathroom the reporter walked into the room and after stripping, took a quick shower. Stepping out, he put a towel on completed his usual morning routine. He then walked back into his bedroom. Arthur dressed, and after drying his unruly hair, went back into the living room.

He grabbed his billfold and keys off the table and stuck them in his pocket. Reaching down, he grabbed his cell charger and reeled in his smartphone from where it had fallen at some point during the night. Putting the device in his other pocket, Arthur stood up and crossed the room to the front door.

Arthur walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. Humming a small tune, he walked down the long cream hallway until he reached the exits.

To his pleasant surprise, the sign on the elevators proclaiming them 'temporarily out of order' was gone. Arthur pressed the 'down' button and after a sort wait, the elevator opened.

Stepping in, the lone Brit pressed the button for the first floor. The doors closed and Arthur had a short time to himself before the elevator stopped on the seventh floor. When the doors opened again a familiar man stepped into the elevator.

"Good morning Arthur," Lukas Bondevik greeted, nodding to the Brit. "Hello Lukas," Arthur replied "Going to the festival today?" The Norwegian man rolled his eyes "yes, that idiot Matias is dragging me there. He's been screaming about going since the stupid thing was announced." Arthur chuckled "you have my sympathies." Lukas made a small noise of recognition and turned to face the elevator doors.

The doors opened at the duo's destination and they parted ways. Immediately Alfred bounced up to Arthur, "come on Iggy we gotta go!" He grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged to struggling Brit towards the door. "Wanker let go of me! And don't call me that!" He yelled, trying in vain to pull his arm away from the excited American.

"Hurry up Iggy! I don't want to miss anything!" Alfred yelled, almost at the door. "Git slow down! The festival isn't for another hour!" The shorter man said, by now having abandoned trying to free his arm from the American's iron grip. Al laughed "yeah but we need to meet everyone for breakfast first so we need to leave now."

By then the two had reached Al's Jeep that was parked on the front sidewalk. Alfred finally let go of Arthur and walked around the front of the car, hopping into the driver's side. The Brit opened the passenger side door and say down on the tan leather seats.

Pulling the door closed, he buckled in and turned to Alfred. "Where are we meeting the others?" Arthur asked. "A small bakery near Greenswood park," Alfred said, eyes never leaving the road "you guys always seem to leave me out of planning," the Brit complained. The American gave a small flinch that went unnoticed by the occupied Brit.

A flash of red suddenly caught the Brit's eye. Focusing in on it, he saw a bit of vibrant red cloth peek out from a small black backpack wedged between the seats. 'Wha? Red cloth? Why would the git have something like that? As far as I know, he doesn't have any red clothes' Arthur thought. Shrugging it off, he turned to see that they had pulled up to a small cafe parking lot across from the festival's park.

Alfred grabbed the bag and the duo stepped out of the car, walking up to the shop!s door. Alfred grinned and pushed the door open, holding it open for Arthur. The Brit walked in, a small chime announced his arrival. He immediately spotted their friends sitting in the back of the small shop.

"Ve~ everyone Arthur and Alfie are here~" Feliciano exclaimed, running up the hug the new arrivals. "Hello," Arthur greeted, walking up to the group.

"Ah mon cherie~ your gloomy face lights up ze room~" Francis sung, extending a hand to the now irritated Brit. "Frog," he ground out, glaring at the flamboyant Frenchman. "Konnichiwa Arthur-San Alfred-San," Kiku greeted, nodding to the two. "Good morning Kiku," "hey dude!" Came the two's immediate responses.

The Brit took a closer look at the group, Feliciano, Kiku, Ludwig, Yao, Francis, Lovino, and Antonio were all seated around a large table. "Are we meeting anyone else or are Alfred and I the last to arrive?" Arthur asked. Ludwig shook his head "Nein. We bill meet mein bruder later, but for the moment we are all here."

"Yay~ That means we can order now~" Feliciano exclaimed, clapping his hands. "About fucking time, we were waiting on you two bastards," Lovino complained. Antonio grinned and hugged the stubborn Italian "Aw Lovi~ they're here now so we can order now~" Lovino blushed and tried to push the excited Spaniard away "let go bastard! And my name is Lovino Lo-vi-no! Get it right god damn it!" Antonio cooed "Aw~ Lovi you look like a Mph!" The Italian hurriedly slapped his hand over the Spaniard's mouth. "Shut up bastard!" He hissed, flushed an even deeper, mottled red. "L-let's go order now," Lovino stuttered, carefully removing his hand from Antonio's face. "Tomato," Antonio chirped, continuing his cut-off sentence.

"Argh!" Lovino yelled and slapped the ever cheerful brunette's head (A.N. Gib slap lol!). The fuming Italian stomped over to the display case, glaring at the muffins as if they had personally offended him. Antonio began to tear up "*Sniff* I'm sorry Lovi!" He yelled and glomped the irritated Italian.

"Is it odd I find this completely normal?" Arthur asked, turning to Kiku. The small Japanese man shrugged "this is normar for me as werr." The Brit shrugged off the thought and walked over to the counter. Antonio and Lovino were now cuddling peacefully, Lovino still blushing slightly.

Arthur snickered and turned to examine the pastries on display. The shop offered all varieties of muffins, Danishes and scones while showing off cinnamon buns and croissants. While he was looking the rest of the group slowly meandered over and made their selections as well.

"Are y'all ready to order?" The girl working the counter asked "I'd like a blueberry scone and Earl Gray tea," "cinnamon bun and green tea aru!" "Blueberry muffin and orange juice," "I vould like a bran muffin and milk," "a cherry Danish and hot cocoa please Bella~" "I wourd rike a cinnamon scone and ravander tea please," "a cinnamon bun and a cappuccino please," "the same as Lovi~" "a croissant and your number please cherie~" "perverted Frog!" "That will be fifty dollars and twenty three cents," the poor girl said, slightly unnerved by the leering Frenchman.

Kiku handed the girl his credit card which she quickly swiped. "Alright, y'all are order fifty three, I'll call you when your order is ready."

The group nodded and shuffled back to the table, chatting amongst themselves "does anyone know what the festival will be like aru?" Yao asked. Arthur nodded "there will be a few rides, but it will mostly be merchandise, food, and game stalls with some events." Yao nodded "this will be interesting, I wonder what type of food stalls there will be." Again Arthur had the answer "the food is based on what the organizers guessed the heroes nationalities are."

The Chinese man blinked "How... Oh right your a reporter aru." "Order fifty three!" The worker called. Kiku stood up and walked to the counter, picking up a tray covered in pastries. Seeing another tray on the counter, Yao stood up as well and went to the counter to retrieve the tray of drinks. The two Asian men walked back to the table and began to distribute the group's breakfasts. "Oh my god this is delicious!" Alfred yelled, inhaling the rather large cinnamon bun.

"Git don't talk with your mouth full," Arthur scolded. Alfred swallowed "It's so good though! It's warm and gooey and yummy!" The Brit rolled his eyes and went back to eating his, rather good, scone.

When the group finished their breakfasts they stood up and returned the dishes to the front counter. "Thank you, come again!" the girl said, smiling at the departing group. The door chimed again as the friends walked out, exiting into the warm July air.

"Yay festival~ Come on we need to go!" Alfred said, almost skipping to the nearest crosswalk. Lovino rolled his eyes "that bastard is going to get run over or something, idiot." Several chuckled were emitted at the Italians statement.

The others quickly caught up to the excited American that was stuck at an intersection. The street light changed and the group of friends crossed the street, entering the wooded park. There were signs pointing to the heart of the park, were the event was being held. People were littered about the path, all walking towards the festival.

"Whoa," Alfred exclaimed, taking in the celebration. There were stalls lining the path and in rows in the nearby clearing. People were crowded around the booths, buying merchandise and playing games. "How about we split up and then meet up here again at say, noon?" Ludwig suggested. The group nodded and split into groups of three.

Arthur ended up with Kiku and Alfred while Ludwig, Feliciano, and Yao were in one group while Antonio, Lovino, and Francis were the other.

The groups split and Alfred immediately pulled his partners (A.N. XD not that kind of partners. Nope not today USUKJap fan girls (if you exist)!) Towards a shooting game. "Look at this! If you shoot the targets you get a prize! I totally want to try this one!" The other two looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the exuberant American.

"Alright dude! Give me three games!" Alfred said, handing the required money over to the stall attendant. "Git what are you need three games for?" Arthur said exasperated. "They're for you two to play! Duh!" Alfred answered. "Oh bloody hell." The man handed Al the fake gun and three small beeps started the game.

The small targets with pictures of various villains went side to side while the American took aim. He fired at the second row and knocked down one of the targets, a short whiss being heard from the fired pellet. He then fired at the fourth and last row, hitting and knocking down the targets he aimed for. Another series of beeps informed him that the game was over.

"Alright, pick anything from the second row," the attendant said, gesturing to the available plushies on display. "How about… That one!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing to a small triangular pillow.

The pillow was a one foot tall, white triangle with the association's insignia printed on the front. "Kiku do you want to go next?" Alfred asked, offering the small rave nettle the gun. Kiku nodded and grasped the fire arm imitation. The same shrill beeps started the game and Kiku was off like a shot.

The Japanese man shot all six targets in the back row, always hitting the small red dot that gave you extra points.

At the end all the assembled people gawked at the man, who seemed rather pleased with himself. "Dang that's some impressive shooting, pick anything from the top row!" The man exclaimed. Kiku nodded and silently considered the available prizes.

Eventually he pointed to a stuffed cat that was slightly larger than the average house cat. "It is rather cute," Kiku said holding the stuffy. "That it is," Arthur said "It's very realistic, it almost looks like it's alive."

"Arthur-San would you rile a turn?" Kiku asked. Arthur nodded "why not, I'll give it a go," Kiku handed him the gun. Arthur took aim 'BEEEeeeee..." the Brit looked up "wha?" All around them all the electricity had gone out.

Kiku looked around confused "what happened?" Alfred pointed to the sky. "Ok bloody fucking hell that's cliche..." Arthur dead panned.

Electra was floating above the fair, hair whipping around her head from all the static electricity she was producing. "WHERE ARE YOU FREEDOM STAR!" She shrieked "COME OUT NOW OR I WILL FRY ALL THESE PEOPLE BEYOND RECOGNITION!"

* * *

Well that's the chapter folks! Yeah I am aware that making Arthur a reporter is extremely cliche and that the whole 'raging villainess attacks fair' is horribly over done, but please cut me some slack! I'm trying to write as best I can based off of what I've seen from Justice League, Young Justice, and The Magician by Super Sister (go check that out that's what inspired this fic (Yes spell check, that is what inspired this drug fix. *le extreme sarcasm* god spell checks are retarded))

On a happy note, this chapter broke three thousand words! *does happy dance* so yay! I also just got the IPad back after about... Six months I believe? So I should be able to get chapters out a little faster. But lesson learned, don't start chapters on Mondays.

I would also like to apologize for the random crap at the beginning, I wrote a lot of at really odd hours, so I wasn't really paying attention to what I was writing so before I knew what I had done I ended up with two and a half pages of America and England talking. Heh yeah... But I still had fun writing this

I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you next week!

TheAmericanPrussian out!


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. I'm back again my lovelies! So with last chapter being really long, I feel like this one should at least try to get somewhere near that long. (It probably won't be much larger than the others) This chapter was actually ment to be the second half of Chapter Three but I felt it was too long and cut it into two pieces.

Also this story it's just... I wrote this just because I felt like it and I didn't really expect anything to come of this. Based on what I got on Wattpad for my previous stories, I thought I'd get about a hundred views, maybe one review and one fav after it being up for like two or three months. You guys surpassed that in two or three _days_. It's just amazing for me. But to sum this up:

This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer Chayton. Your comment made me tear up and gave me the amazing feeling that maybe I could actually write a story and do it _well_. So thank you Chayton :)

* * *

"Well looks like she didn't like prison that much," Arthur joked, still staring at the raging villainess. "It would appear so," Kiku said, eyes flicking slightly. Arthur's eyes narrowed, he was hiding something. Arthur looked around "where the fuck are the Association?" his companions exchanged guilty looks.

"OH FREEDOM STAR~ COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" the villainess shouted, throwing her arms out. "COME ON COWARD! OR DO YOU WANT ALL THESE CIVILIANS TO DIE?" She continued, twisting around to see if the American hero had come to fight her yet.

'Where the fuck is he?' Arthur thought nervously. Not seeing the hero he turned to his companions "you guy's might want to hide," he warned them. "Arthur-San what are you doing?" Kiku hissed, looking between Arthur and the super villainess. "Something arguably extremely stupid, you can murder me later" he said. He back up against the booth and swung the fake gun to face the villainess. "Arthur-San don't" Kiku said panicked. 'Whiss' the shot flew through the air and struck Electra's left temple. Letting out a shriek the electromancer fell through the air, catching herself just before she struck the ground.

"WHO DID THAT!"she shrieked, spinning around, turning her back to Arthur and co. Arthur took aim again but before he could fire Kiku ripped the gun out of the Brit's hands. "Arthur-San have you taken reave of your senses? That is a super villain! You are a non-super civilian!" Kiku hissed, setting the gun on the counter.

Arthur glared at his companion and turned back to watch the villain. By now all the civilians were running away, screaming. "ELECTRA!" Freedom Star yelled, flying in Superman style.

The electric villainess grinned sadictic, "I still have to pay you back for sending me to prison," the silverette growled. "Well then I guess I can't ask you to go back to jail peacefully?" The hero said, landing in front of female adversary.

Kiku tugged Arthur's sleeve "Arthur-San it's dangerous here, we need to leave now before they start fighting." "Kiku you do recall that I am a reporter correct? I can't leave," Arthur said. The Japanese man looked between the Brit and the soon to be battling supers. "Very were, but at least come a further distance away with me," Kiku consented, shifting nervously.

Arthur nodded "fine, how about we go up that oak tree, it will let us get a better view of fight," he said pointing to a rather large oak tree about twenty feet behind them. Arthur jogged up to it and grasped a limb, pulling himself up in a practiced, fluid movement. He climbed slightly higher to get a clearer view of the fighting.

Electra sprang at Freedom Star, electricity crackling at her fists. She threw a punch at his stomach, oddly confident for an elemental attacking a strong arm. "GAH!" Freedom Star yelled, blasting back from the force of the electricity in Electra's punch.

Arthur leaned forward, an odd itch in his back and an impulse to run to the here's aid.

Electra cackled "you can't touch me! If you do I'll just send thousands of volts through your body! Let's see if Newborne's invincible golden boy can survive being cooked from the inside out!"

"Yep it's official, she's completely insane," Arthur dead panned.

The Brit heard a faint crackle "...this is Freedom Star, is anyone there? I'm at Greenewood park fighting Electra. I need a distance fighter over." 'A radio signal? Where is it coming from?'

Kiku, the sound was coming from Kiku. Arthur discretely examined his friend, looking for any communicators on him. He quickly spotted a skin colored ear piece that was almost hidden by Kiku's hair.

Another crackle "Electra? Didn't you and Frost just put her away two days ago over." 'Crackle' I thought we did but she seems to disagree!" "Alright I'll be there in a minute," "thanks Pyro."

The super villainess didn't take too kindly to being ignored 'Zap' "GAH!" "Don't ignore me hero!" She yelled charging at Freedom Star, electricity crackling from her fingertips. Before she could reach the American a wall of fire sprang up between the two supers. Electra quickly jumped back to avoid charging into the roaring flames. Pyro touched down next to Freedom Star.

Pyro, like his name suggested, was a pyrokenetic, one of two in the Association. The super's power when activated, allowed him to create and control fire. His was one of only four ever recorded abilities to affect his physical body (A.N. read: that would be considered not human, not like Juggernaut being really muscly, he still looks human. I mean it like how the Duo have wings). When the ability was turned 'on' his hair would turn to fire, and his eyes would turn a smoldering red that would glow, reminiscent of a burning coal. Fire also lit on his ankles and shoulders, outlining his costume.

his suit was a red body suit that was open at the chest, thick straps of cloth going over his shoulder. Under the suit covering his chest was an electric yellow shirt.

"Alright chica, do us a favor, surrender peacefully," Pyro said, conjuring up a whip of fire in his hand. "Never!" The villain snarled, calling on her own ability once more. Freedom Star flew up in preparation for the fight.

Pyro began the fight, flinging the whip and several fire balls at the villainess. Electra dodged the projectiles with a smooth cat like grace. She turned to face the duo of heroes "Is that all you GAH!"

The fireballs had come back around, striking the electrokenetic in the back. Pryo then called a ring of fire to surround the fallen villainess. Electra struggled to get up, gasping for air. She shot up out of the column, landing haunched over, coughing.

Freedom Star seeing his chance, swooped down and hit the back of Electra's exposed neck. She collapsed, knocked out.

Pyro walked over and out a power inhibitor on her. "You know, a lot of villains escape quickly, but this chica takes the cake," Pyro said. Freedom Star laughed "naw, back when I was new a gang of supers that got out away by Azrael escaped in three hours, you should have seen it, his reaction was hilarious."

Arthur felt an odd faint twitch of indignation at the hero's statement.

"Come on, let's get her back to the police," Freedom Star said, picking up the unconscious Electra and flying off, Pyro right behind him.

"That was strangly anti-climatic," Arthur commented, looking down towards Kiku. "True super fights are not rike the cartoons Arthur-San, it is rather odd if a fight rasts more than five minutes, the few exceptions being when two strong arms or two amateurs meet," Kiku commented, sliding out of the tree.

"I suppose you are right," Arthur consented, swinging out of the tree himself. "Where do you suppose the others went?" Arthur asked, looking around. The ravenette hesitated "perhaps they reft with the crowd," a faint glimmer of... Something shining his eyes. The reporter in him was becoming extremely suspicious of his friend's reactions to the Association.

He decided to test Kiku "Well bloody hell, Alfred was my ride and he seems to have run off. I suppose I'll just call him, I'll need to get this written for the paper." The Japanese man gave a small, almost unnoticeable twitch. "No, it would be inconvenient to call him now, I will take you back to your apartment," Kiku said, a hint of panic that an untrained ear would miss. Arthur blinked "all right I suppose, thank you Kiku." The Japanese man nodded "you are wercome Arthur-San."

They turned to the exit and quickly walked down the park path until they reached the street. They crossed the street and walked back to the bakery where they had breakfast. Kiku walked up to his car, a modest white 2010 Honda Civic, and unlocked the doors. (A.N. Heh sorry I just thought it would be funny to give Kiku _Honda_ a Honda as a car XD) Arthur walked around and wordlessly slipped into the passenger seat.

The two didn't say a word for the reminder of the trip home, the silence only broken when they reached Arthur's building and they said their good byes. The Brit walked with purpose to the elevator, pressing the 'up' button. The elevator, as if sensing his need, immediately opened.

Arthur stepped inside and pressed the small sliver button marked for the tenth floor. The trip up was uninterrupted, opening only on the Brit's destination. Walking swiftly down the hallway Arthur pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. He immediately went to his laptop and after starting it up, opened a new word document.

Superhero Festival Attacked by Supervillain

_Newborne City has held several events honoring superheroes, such as the annual remembrance ceremonies for fallen heroes such as Angel Duo and Blossom, and National Superhero day however this is the first time an event has had an attack like this. The event dedicated to celebrate the anniversary of The International Association of Heroes was rudely interrupted barely twenty minutes into the celebration. Electra, a villainess put in jail barely two days ago by Freedom Star and Frost escaped and came looking for a little pay back, she should have stayed away. After flying in from seemingly out of no where she began screaming for Freedom Star, threatening the lives of all the civilians present. The hero soon flew in and attempted to calm the raging villainess and distract her long enough for all the innocent bystanders to get away. Unswayed by the here's attempt to avoid conflict Electra soon attacked him. In a frightening display of power she blasted Freedom Star, but unlike their last encounter, the lighting did not simply push him back. No as soon as Freedom Star touched her this attack shocked the strong arm enough to cause him to call out in pain and blast back into a tree. Pyro soon came to his teammate's aid and, by use of an oxygen sucking column of fire, the duo quickly subdued Electra, returning her to police custody. Now let's be honest for a minute, we all expected some villain to attack the celebration, what villain wouldn't jump at the chance to ruin a celebration of someone who put them or their friends in jail? However what is unique to this specific attack is the fact that the perpetrator's powers seem to have rapidly evolved in three days. The question is what happened to Electra in the last three days that made her suddenly so powerful as to hurt even Freedom Star himself._

Arthur smiled and saved the document, sending it off to Elizaveta for editing. Now that his job was done, it was time to work on a slightly more personal project.

* * *

There we go! First part of my Write O'Thon is done! I need some comments from this one, do you guys think I'm going to fast? I don't want to rush this and I feel I'm going through the plot points too fast. I want this to be at least 30K words but at this rate I'm not sure I'll make that. *looks at word count* ...ok maybe I can damn I did not realize that, this chapter will take me over 10k words! Holy shit this is officially my longest story ever! Ok then, for now and forever more, this Write O'Thon is dedicated to breaking 10K words! Three cheers for me! Ok now let's see if I can get Across the Mirror over 10k tonight (now it's a 6k) wish me luck!

Also I feel like I need to apologize for the news story. As you can probably tell, informative writing is not my strong suit... So yeah I'll probably end up rewriting that for having a writer friend do it for me... I fail.

TheAmericanPrussian Out!


	6. Chapter 5

Yo dudes and dudettes I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay, I'm usually done with the chapter by now but I got my first flame and I'm kinda down in the dumps about it. It was on a small pokemon story I started and while completely accurate and slightly helpful it was really harsh and discouraging. I've had trouble writing (and reading) fanfiction since then. I'm slightly scared of reviews now but hopefully that fear will go away! But yeah I realized it was Monday and I didn't have this chapter done. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the countries. I just own the plot and the hero (and villain) personas. Oh and I don't own 'Netflicks' 'Amazing Spider-man' or 'The dark knight rises' those belong to their prospective owneram though I do own a copy of them.

* * *

Arthur thought and began to type 'conspiracy theory evidence 1. Always disappearing 2. Odd reactions to supers 3. Physical similarities 4. Odd radio transmission from Kiku 4. Similar verbal... "IGGY!" Alfred yelled, crashing through the door.

Arthur yelped, the laptop jerking closed. "Again git? Who in the bloody hell taught you manners?" Arthur yelled, standing up to face the obnoxious American. The entire group stood behind him, Kiku looking appalled at his friend' slack of manners.

"Artie where'd you go? I lost you guys in the crowd!" Al said, running up to glomp the Brit. Arthur struggled, trying to get out of the American's bear hug, "I never moved you git! I stayed at the booth before going up a tree to get a better look."

"Damn, I guess you got the story first then," Gilbert said, walking into the flat. Arthur nodded, or at least tried, "yes I got it sent off to Elizaveta for editing." "Yay~ I told you Artie, field reporters are great for supers!" Feliciano chirped, waltzing in after Gilbert.

The Brit finally struggled out of Alfred's hug and turned to the rest of the group, "come in, sit where you will. I wasn't expecting guests so you'll have to excuse the mess."

The albino cackled "mess? This place looks like OCD paradise!" Ludwig rolled his eyes "that might just be because your room is covered in trash bruder." Gilbert shook his head "my room is awesome thank you very much!" A loud indignant chirp came from Gilbert's hair and a small yellow fluff ball fell out.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, looking at Gilbert's hands. "This is Gilbird! He's my awesome canary." Arthur froze as a memory hit him.

Flashback

"That was awesome!" Arthur's companion said, stopping next to him. Arthur rolled his eyes but grinned none the less "I suppose we did perform rather well but next time we need to... What is that?" He asked, pointing to a small yellow ball on the other's head.

His companion reached up and gently grasped the thing. When his palm opened, he revealed a small yellow chick. "Oh, how did he manage to stay on my head the entire time?" He asked bewildered. "Little one this is my not quite as awesome partner _." At the end his voice went quiet, preventing Arthur from hearing it properly.

"...this is my new canary! I got him about a week ago!" The other exclaimed proudly. The bird nodded, seemingly in agreement, and flew up, landing in Arthur's hair. "Hey he likes you! He hasn't done that to anyone else before!"

Flashback end

'What was that? That has to be the weirdest memory I've gotten back' Arthur thought, returning to the present. Gilbert lifted his hand to his head and Gilbird hopped off, nestling into his owners silver locks.

"Would any of you like some tea?" Arthur asked, looking back to the group. Ludwig, Yao, and Kiku nodded "yes please," "That would be most enjoyable," "That would be nice aru."

The Brit nodded and went to the small kitchen. He reached up to the cabinet and pulled out a small metal tea kettle. Arthur walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. He put the kettle under the water, holding it there until it was full. He turned and put the pot on the stove, putting the lid on and turning on the heat.

A small bump hut his head and Arthur heard a small 'cheep'. He reached up and pulled out Gilbird, who snuggled into his hand. The Brit chuckled and stroked the bird "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there with your master?" The bird gave a reassuring cheep and rubbed his head against Arthur's thumb.

A loud crash and several yelps suddenly erupted from the living room. Arthur ran back into the room, Gilbird clutching on for dear life.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" He yelled, glaring at the offenders. Alfred had attempted to punch Gilbert but had missed, hitting Gilbert's chair instead. The chair was what had made the noise. It had fallen over, sending Gilbert sprawling.

Alfred turned to Arthur, eyes blazing with anger "this man is a horrible up awesome villain!" Gilbert scoffed and stood up "if anyone is the villain here It's you! You're the one who attacked me!"

"Excuse me?" Alfred yelled "you're the one saying such mean things about heroes!" "I didn't say anything about heroes! I just said that Freedom Star was a horrible hero who causes more damage than the villains," the albino said, smirking.

Alfred gritted his teeth "that isn't true! At least he's trying to help! I don't see you doing anything!" Gilbert stiffened slightly "I don't see you helping either!" He growled, glaring at the American. "Why you..."

"ENOUGH!" Arthur yelled, stomping in between the fighting men. "You are acting like bloody children for Pete's sake! Alfred, Gilbert was just expressing his honest opinion, there was no reason to try to punch him! And Gilbert don't antagonize him!"

"Why are you taking his side Artie? He's horrible!" Alfred exclaimed, glaring daggers at the Prussian man. Arthur sighed "Alfred I'm not taking his side! And I'm not taking yours either. This argument is pointless, stupid, and completely immature. You are both grown adults act like it!" Alfred huffed and sat back down.

Gilbert snickered "you are so whipped." Arthur growled and chucked the nearest thing, a TV remote, at Gilbert's head. "We are not dating!" He said, glaring at the taller man. The albino snatched the remote out of the air with surprising accuracy and snorted "sure Arts what ever you say."

"Don't call me Arts wanker!" The Brit yelled. Kiku looked as if he was going to say something but one look from the embarrassed Brit silenced him.

Luckily for Arthur the tea pot went off at that moment, the shrill whistle cutting off any retort from Gibert. Arthur retreated back into the kitchen to continue preparing the tea.

The Brit pulled the pot off of the hot burner and placed it on a cool area of the stove. He pulled the top off of the kettle and set it to the side. Arthur reached up and pulled down a container of various bags of tea leaves. He opened the container and grabbed a bag of Jasmine tea leaves. Grasping a drawer he pulled out a measuring cup and selected the appropriate spoon. He dumped the necessary amount into the kettle and replaced the top and waited for it to seep.

Arthur closed the tea containers and placed them back in the white cabinet. The Brit opened another cabinet and pulled out four teacups and a tray. He poured out the tea, careful not to let any of the leaves escape, and placed the cups and cooled down kettle on the tray.

Deciding to make his presence known, Gibird nipped Arthur's ear and chirped. Arthur reached up and removed the yellow bird "what do you want?" He asked confused. The bird chirped and nodded towards the tea set. The Brit gave the bird a weird look but pulled out a small saucer and poured some tea in it for the little bird. Arthur lifted the tray and walked out of the room, going back to face his friends.

"-like your mature bruder!" Ludwig hissed. "Keseseseses and be a boring stick in the mud like you bruder? No thanks," Gilbert replied, leaning back in his chair.

"You know there are some points to actually acting your age Beilschimdt," Arthur said, walking towards the group sitting in his living room, tray in hand. The albino scoffed "name one."

"People actually take you seriously? You can get a job that isn't insured because your brother-in-law is your boss? You can stay out of jail? Any of those sound good to you?" Arthur said, setting the tray down. The Brit handed the tea cups to the ones who wanted them and then sat down himself.

"I can keep a job and stay out of jail fine thank you very much," Gilbert shot back. Arthur quirked an eyebrow "are you admitting that people don't take you seriously then Beilschimdt?" The Prussian man glared at him "people take the awesome me very seriously thank you! People fall at my feet listening to my awesome."

The Brit laughed "well look on the bright side chap! Denial is the first stage of acceptance." Arthur took a sip of his tea and smirked at the flustered German, excuse me Prussian, man.

The albino opened his mouth to retort but Ludwig cut him off "bruder must you pick a fight with everyone you meet?" Gilbert smirked "Yep~ It keeps thing interesting! Good to know you're not a boring teachers pet anymore Kirkland! Now at least you're slightly interesting."

"Good to know I meet your approval Gilbert," Arthur said, rolling his eyes at the albino's antics. "Kesesesesese well I just came to see if you got fried slash burnt to a crisp but since you weren't see ya guys later!" Gilbert chirped and stood up, walking out the door.

"About time," Alfred huffed, crossing his arms. Arthur rolled his eyes "you're just as much of a child as he is Alfred." "AM NOT!" "...thank you for proving my point.""I am slightly relieved that they do not get along well aru," Yao said "I feel like you two would make life very difficult for the rest of us with your immature attitudes."

Several people chuckled, agreeing whole heartedly with the Chinese man. Alfred pouted "aw come on Yao I'm not that bad, right guys?" He asked, looking around the circle of friends.

Everyone avoided his eyes, suddenly fascinated with a random object in the room.

"Feeling the love guys, seriously," Alfred said, still pouting. "I don't think you're that bad Alfie~" Feliciano chirped. The American sniffed "thank you Feli, at least someone here appreciates the hero."

Lovino scoffed "don't get your hopes up too much hamburger bastard." "Hey what does that mean!" "Don't be so negative fratello~" came the immediate responses.

Arthur chuckled at the scene "well since our plans were ruined perhaps we should watch a movie?"

That immediately caught the groups attention. "We should watch a horror movie dude!" "WAHHH! NO! LUDDY SAVE ME!" "You're fine Feliciano we won't watch a horror movie," "GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF MY FRATELLO BASTARDO!" "Aww Lovi don't be mean~" "you westerners are so immature aru," "perhaps we should focus on the task on hand?" Unfortunately the Canadian man's response was lost in the chorus of loud voices.

"GAH! FROG GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" "But Arthur~" "well that dissolved quickly eh?" "Alright ENOUGH EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Ludwig yelled "Arthur what movie or genre would you suggest?" The room quickly was silenced by the German man's yell.

"Considering the date perhaps it would be appropriate to watch a superhero movie?" Arthur suggested. Ludwig nodded "does anyone have a suggestion for a movie in that category?"

Alfred perked up "SPIDER-MAN! DUDE WE SHOULD WATCH SPIDER-MAN!" Their host sighed "does anyone have any objections?" No one said anything "very well Spider-Man it is."

Arthur stood up and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He clicked a set of buttons and Netflicks appeared on the screen. Arthur started the search engine and searched for 'The Amazing Spider-man'. He quickly started the movie and replaced the remote, going to sit down again.

"Yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Alfred cheered and stared at the screen intently. Arthur and Kiku shared a look and rolled their eyes.

After the movie

"That was... AMAZING!" Alfred cheered as the credits rolled by. "I have to admit, I rather liked it," Arthur said, fairly surprised. "As did I," Kiku said, turning to his friends. The Brit stood up and grabbed the remote, shutting off the TV screen.

Ludwig stood up "that was rather enjoyable but Feliciano, Antonio, Lovino and I have something we need to do." The aforementioned man pouted "aw Luddy do we have to leave?" The German gave a stern glance to his spouse "yes Feli we have to go." "About time we could leave this shit hole," Lovino grouched, standing up.

Feliciano pouted but stood up. He turned and ran to give Arthur a hug before skipping back to his husband "arrivederci everyone~" The group walked out the door, Ludwig holding the door open for Feliciano.

Yao looked at his wrist "AIYA! Kiku we're going to be late! Xie xie for your hospitality Arthur." The Asian brothers stood up and followed the departed European couple.

"Well that was sudden," Arthur commented, looking after the departed guests. "I wonder why they had to leave so suddenly," Mathew said, suddenly speaking up. Alfred gave an unmanly squeak and fell out of his chair "Mattie! When did you get here?"

The Canadian sighed "I've been here the entire time Alfred." Arthur coughed awkwardly "ah sorry lad, we didn't notice you there." Mattie sighed "it wouldn't be the first time." A groan sounded from the couch "is zhat horrid film over?" Francis asked, sitting up.

The American gasped "horrid? Spider-Man is one of the best films out there thank you!" The Frenchman waved him off "sure Alfred, where did all the others go?" "They had something to do," Mathew said.

Francis blinked "what time is it?" Arthur glanced up at his mounted clock "It's 12:47, do you need to do something?" Francis smirked "ah yes I have a lunch date with a lovely mademoiselle so I must leave as well~ I shall see you later~ au revoir!" And with that the flamboyant Frenchman skipped out the door.

Mathew sighed, sounding slightly disappointed "I should probably make sure that he doesn't grope anyone. Goodbye Arthur, Alfred don't stay out too late." "Goodbye Mathew," "bye bro!" And with that the American and the Brit were left alone.

"Artie could we watch another movie? I don't have Netflicks," Alfred asked. "You don't have every superhero movie ever produced?" Arthur asked, slightly suprised considering how much of a superhero fan the other was.

"Well I have most of them but I want to watch one with you," the American said, grinning madly. Arthur sighed "very well, which one do you want to watch?" "THE DARK KNIGHT!" "Alright no need to shout Alfred," Arthur chided. Alfred chuckled "sorry I just get kind of excited when it comes to superheroes." The Brit rolled his eyes "I hadn't noticed." He stood up and quickly set up the movie for them to watch.

Two hours later

Alfred cheered again "superheroes are the best thing ever!" Arthur laughed slightly "they are rather interesting," he admitted. The American stretched and stood up "that was awesome, thanks for letting me watch them Artie! Now I need to go before Mattie gets worried, see ya later!" He hugged the Brit and ran out the door.

The blonde chuckled and stood up as well. A small chirp sounded next to his ear. Arthur jumped and turned to look at his shoulder.

There, standing as if he belonged there, sat Gilbird. "Gilbert left you here? That was bloody irresponsible of him." Arthur thought for a moment "You know I have bird seed here, perhaps it would be a good lesson in responsibility if I returned you Monday." The canary chirped and nuzzled the Brits neck. Arthur chuckled and pet the small bird. Gilbird took off suddenly, landing next to the low lying couch.

The bird hopped under the couch and chirped. Arthur walked over and kneeled next to the piece of furniture. The bird slowly emerged, a silver chain glinting from his beak. He hopped over to Arthur and dropped the chain. Arthur blinked in surprise and pulled the remaining chain out from under the couch.

At the end of the necklace was a pitch black feather and a smaller stark white feather.

* * *

Oh my glob I broke three thousand words! I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter. I just had the beginning and end, and had no idea what to do with it. I was kinda worried that I wouldn't make two thousand words. BUT I DID! YAY! I think this May have been my longest chapter ever! I have like one more over three thousand (and it's probably longer) but for now I'm happy!

You guys thought I had forgotten about Gilbird didn't you? Well I didn't! I did however forget about Antonio and Lovino so if their departure seems a little awkward/sudden, that's why.

For those of my reader from Across the Mirror (which there are probably only one or two) I should be done by tomorrow evening so look for it then.

I'm going to go watch 'Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths' now so...

TheAmericanPrussian out!


End file.
